horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Finn humano
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Hora de aventura Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Finn humano. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Tricky1337 (Discusión) 01:03 25 feb 2012 con el boton editar, si tienes mas dudas estoy en el chat. Tricky1337 02:32 25 feb 2012 (UTC) http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Tricky1337/Plantillas. un pequeño tutorial. Tricky1337 00:34 7 mar 2012 (UTC) se puede saber porque creaste la pagina imagenes de princesas, imagenes continuas (¿?) imagenes de jake cuando ellos ya tienen su galeria? y tambien porque pusiste imagenes de jake y finn en melissa? no abuses de los logros. Tricky1337 21:47 7 mar 2012 (UTC) la otra vez desactive los logros, porque se creo mucha edicion basura (solo para ganar logros) ahora los devolvi, es para hacer mas divertida la wiki, pero no para desordenarla, si creas una pagina, que sea ordenadamente, es eso solamente, espero que entiendas. Tricky1337 22:37 7 mar 2012 (UTC) La noticia no esta dirigida a ti. Tricky1337 01:25 8 mar 2012 (UTC) cual es tu duda? Tricky1337 01:28 8 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Al chat? Jiro Kozakura 01:08 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Bueno tengo un poco de prisa, asique si puedes meter al chat ya mejor xD Jiro Kozakura 21:50 9 mar 2012 (UTC) te refieres a mr. mahala? Tricky1337 23:52 9 mar 2012 (UTC) ya me habia olvidado de el, tuvimos un conflicto y el se fue de la wiki en noviembre.Tricky1337 00:13 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok Tricky1337 Heir of wikia 00:47 16 mar 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________MARCELINE12__________________ holaaa soy yo marceline12 (deisy):) me cais muy bien sige como eres :P ??l__l??l l ( ● _ ●) | FINN :D Jajajajajajaja perdona, pero esque ultimamente estoy sin tiempo, sorry, pero bueno voy a estar por aqui unas 2 horas asique si eso pues me mandas un mensaje y me conecto al chat ^_^ Jiro Kozakura 19:00 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Saludos para ti tambien Amigo.Perversote De La Nocheosfera 21:55 20 mar 2012 (UTC) hollaa si estas ponte enel chat Gracias por borrarlo. Tricky1337 Heir of wikia 23:35 21 mar 2012 (UTC) MARCELINE 12 PORFA CONECTATE SI ESTAS URGENTE marceline12 20:34 22 mar 2012 (UTC) __________________________________________________MARCELINE12______________________________ grasias por editar mis paginas no soy muy buena en eso pero grasias :) _________________________________________________________________MARCELINE12__________ HOLAAA!!! subi una imagen de la dulce princesa de todos los trajes que se a puesto ♥(___)♥ aaa y yo lo hise Felicidades Que te lo pases bien Finn humano, y que cumplas muchos mas ^_^ Jiro Kozakura 15:36 27 mar 2012 (UTC) thumb|left Debes ingresar todo el enlace http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Tricky1337/Plantillas. incluido el punto final. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 22:36 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Para eso, en vez de buscar la plantilla personajes, selecciona la plantilla Humanos. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 23:32 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Editar---> añadir otras plantillas--> Busqueda de una plantilla---> Humanos Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 01:09 29 mar 2012 (UTC) conectate al chat porfa si queres pero conectate porfaaa!!!!!!<3 ahh te referias ha eso, lo de copiar y pegar el nombre, no creo poder hacer nada, trate de hacer el codigo igual a la wiki en ingles, lo siento. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 22:40 30 mar 2012 (UTC) hello oo!! holaaa!!!!! ya me conecte :) Si, ¿cual es tu pregunta?. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 20:56 2 abr 2012 (UTC) En serio? rey de la peleador? Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 02:02 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Más de una, por lo menos. Saludos amigo.Perversote De La Nocheosfera 18:51 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Deja de ser spoiler. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 01:04 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Finn Humano! Me gusta tu página hoy cree mi cuenta asi que soy un poco torpe Fionna La Niña Humana =3 04:48 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Si, ya elimine su articulo y lo bloquee Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 21:53 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Si. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 22:01 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Necesito que me hagas un favor finn, no estare hasta el martes y necesito que alguien se preocupe de la wiki, podrias encargarte de que no haya vandalismo, porfavor? Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 01:31 7 abr 2012 (UTC) amigo pon esto en youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xei-J7sFibw&feature=channel Muchas gracias por todo Finn! ya he vuelto :) Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 20:50 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Finn podrias enytar al chat porfavor? Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 20:53 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias por informarme finn, ya lo solucione. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 22:37 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Buscala en el buscador de plantillas se llama: Episodios Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 01:03 12 abr 2012 (UTC) De nada finn, me parecio una buena idea lo de crear articulos sobre los comic de hora de aventura. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 20:01 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Si seria genial. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 20:09 12 abr 2012 (UTC) me encontre esta imagen y te ladoy me encanta ______________________________________________________________marceline12____________ be mi perfil haora tengo una solpresa ok Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 19:04 15 abr 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________dulce princesa 9_____ soy marceline hola es otra cuenta en wiki jajaja:D BANEADO? Hola, una pregunta, porque me banearon? yo soy muy fiestero, sera por eso? El rey de las fiestas 21:38 16 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Finn Humano me baneaste porque dije d**g**... mira el empezo todo.. yo solo lo segui, me dijiste que era en casos extremos y eso no me parece extremo.. no me parece justo eso.. ya que he visto gente peor... probablemente no te agrade porque he notado eso mas de una ves me molesta y me da tristeza que me hayas baneado sabiendo que yo no sabia que por eso te baneaban... quisiera que me volvieras a meter en el chat... pero parece que no puedes (insisto no se si es por que no te agrade o por que en serio dije eso) igual ya no sirve de mucho pero me arrepiento.. lo siento toma en cuenta lo que te dije ... por favor Gus Jake 21:56 16 abr 2012 (UTC) :(:(:( Finn ve al chat porfavor. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 00:16 17 abr 2012 (UTC) me pueden debolber el chat? dijo kike me expulso solo porque lo llame kiki lo llame asi porque no soy bueno con el teclado nunca ofenderai a un user yo soy incapas de hacer algo como eso es mas ya que se ofendio le pedi perdon pero no ubo resultados positibos me dijop que porque le sacaron el puesto es culpa mia Oscuridadenlaluz 15:34 17 abr 2012 (UTC) debaneame porfavorkike2604 22:03 17 abr 2012 (UTC) Si. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 22:21 17 abr 2012 (UTC) debaneamekike2604 03:17 18 abr 2012 (UTC) hola oye papaleta me insultokike2604 17:52 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracia spor avisarme finn Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 23:19 21 abr 2012 (UTC) hey que hayAfliador8 18:46 22 abr 2012 (UTC) hola que hay finn humano Salcalderon 22:14 24 abr 2012 (UTC) No te preocupes, ya lo adverti 3 veces por tanto lo voy a bloquear unos dias. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 22:39 25 abr 2012 (UTC) oye finn humano, yo soy el que hago categorias basura, es decir hice dos si tienes problemas conmigo favor de decirmelo en cuanto veas el error gracias. Papa1232 03:34 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Restaurada. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 15:51 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Chat Ya no puedo usar el chat? Por que?Afliador8 20:18 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Porfavor no cambies los titulos que sean los mismos en españa y latinoamerica. Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 05:30 1 may 2012 (UTC) Cuando sale el capitulo The monster??? Es en serio? por 3ra vez? Pánico en la fiesta de pijamas Apuros en el espacio bultos Prisioneras del amor Trompi El enchidirion El cantarín Ricardio el corazón Hora de empresarios Mis dos personas favoritas Recuerdos del monte Boom Boom El mago Desahuciados La ciudad de los ladrones El jardín de la bruja ¿Que es la vida? Un mar de miedo Campanas de boda La ciudad de los raritos El duque Donny El esbirro La mazmorra ¿Que habéis hecho? Día de lluvia, día de ensueño El pica tripas Su héroe Vino de la nochesfera Los ojos Lealtad al rey Sangre bajo la piel Cuentacuentos Amor lento Energía animal Los cristales del poder Las otras tartas Cortarle el pelo a una mujer La cámara de las cuchillas heladas Los padres de ella Las vainas El rey silencioso El verdadero Finn Los guardianes de la luz solar Muerte florida Susana fuerte El tren del misterio Ven conmigo Las entrañas de la bestia El limite Video creadores Huella de calor Locura mortal Retroceso mortal Tricky1337 Camaladabalabapp 02:37 2 may 2012 (UTC) Oye huvo un error me salio que hice el logro"Edicion Afortunada" el de hacer 17.000 ediciones pero yo no he hecho mas de 1.000 en algunos capitulos o hay lista de personajes que aparecieron pero cuando yo añido la lista de personajes porque solo medan 1 punto en el logro "Lider Del Wiki"??? Hola. Quisiera saber como pones ese cuadradito que dice 1. Sobre mí 2. bla bla 2.1 bla 2.2 algo 3. nose que Sol Manya 21:30 12 may 2012 (UTC) Hla te puedes conectar al chat Casasman 20:06 15 may 2012 (UTC) No duermes por estar en la wiki xD (ni yo) Ssssd 05:19 19 may 2012 (UTC) BMO tiene 11 juegos instalados? Sol Manya 21:54 22 may 2012 (UTC) Check it out Mira. Cool, no?. Señor de las wikis '' '' 23:03 23 may 2012 (UTC) jAJAJAJAJA no pare asta encontrarlo jaja la espia gris :D sale en el episodio http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezBsKt9kCaw thumb|la espia en wikia velo jaja nota : tiene un gran paresido :D thumb|276px|la esoia en el programa :D thumb|388px|no lo avias visto berdad jaja Bienvenido/a a Hora De Aventura Wiki! Aquí tienes las Reglas, por favor léelas, y respétalas. Aquí tienes los Emoticones. Soy Finn humano el Administrador • Moderador del Chat • Burocrata del wiki Espero poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, y recuerda, ¡Diviértete, nuevo aventurero/a!